Bulkheads are generally needed for use against banks which are adjacent to waterways, such as lakes, canals, rivers, etc., to provide a defined raised bank-to-waterway edge and to prevent the banks from collapsing into the waterways. The banks may conventionally be dirt and can include rocks, sand, clay or a combination of those and other is soils. However, the bulkheads themselves often deteriorate, shift and even collapse, due to compressive forces against the bulkhead produced by the banks and/or water seepage. Bulkheads are expensive to maintain and replace. One solution used in the past has been to drive pilings and/or sluice slabs for the bulkheads vertically deep into the below-water-table ground, including to bedrock, to provide a more stable bulkhead system. However, such a solution is expensive and in some cases is still not completely effective. Such systems further lack stability at the waterway bottom, where failure of many bulkhead systems begin.
Hence, it is desirable to have a bulkhead system or an ancillary anchoring system which is effective to prevent the bulkhead from moving or collapsing into the waterway, while at the same time is reliable over the long term, and which can be used with existing as well as new bulkheads. It is further desirable that such a system be relatively low in cost compared to existing systems such as vertically deep and/or bedrock anchoring systems.